1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to household items, and in particular, to a trash can assembly having a lid that can be locked to prevent the lid from being opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major concern for both the home and the workplace is containing and holding wastes, refuse, and trash until permanent disposal. Trash cans act as containers for holding trash and other wastes that are produced in any typical home or office. Trash and garbage cans often employ lids and covers to contain the trash and its associated odor, to hide the trash from view, and to prevent the trash from contaminating areas beyond the lid.
Conventional trash cans have been improved over the years to make them more user-friendly, sanitary, and hygienic. For example, many trash cans are now provided with a foot pedal positioned adjacent the base of the trash can so that a user can step on the foot pedal to open the lid of the trash can, thereby freeing up the user's hands to toss trash, or to change the plastic liner or bag that is used to line the trash can.
Unfortunately, the lid can be opened inadvertently by stepping on the pedal, or by lifting the lid. There are times when it is desirable to merely lock the lid so that the lid cannot be opened. For example, the trash can may be holding dangerous or pungent waste matter, and the user may decide that the lid should be locked so that children cannot access the waste matter inside the trash can. As another example, homes that have pets running around may find it desirable to prevent the lid from opening, since these pets may inadvertently tip over a trash can.
Thus, there remains a need for a trash can whose lid can be locked to prevent the lid from being opened.